


Define Crazy

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, needsablonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.<br/>Summary: They missed Ianto's real birthday ...<br/>Rating: Light nc17 maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define Crazy

 

"You are entitled to celebrate your half-birthday -- the day exactly six months after your official birthday." Jack read aloud. “It says here very clearly, and today is that day Ianto.”  
  
Ianto took the book off Jack and read the cover. “A guide the the Royal Family and their traditions in the 32nd Century.” “Jack, this isn't for us mere mortals, no one but the Queen celebrates two birthdays a year now and somehow doubt that changes by the 32nd Century.”

“Nothing to stop us though, it's not a law and who need to know but us?” Jack replied.

“What is the point?”

“Well, I clearly remember that we missed your actual birthday because of those rather nasty aliens that came through the rift and it took us days to get over the experience of catching them shagging in the cells.” Jack reminded him.

Ianto shuddered. “Yeah, it wouldn't have been so bad they hadn't suggested we join in.”

“Even I draw the like at shagging aliens with two foot long green cocks that have sharp spines on them.” Jack joined in with the shuddering. “Nasty.”

“Put me off sex for over a week.” Ianto frowned.

“I noticed.” Jack pouted. “Much longer than me.”

“Now there's a surprise.” Ianto snarked. “So, if we hadn't been repulsed by that on my birthday what did you have planned?”

“First I was going to take you to that fancy French restaurant that had just opened down by the bay for a delicious fancy meal.”

“You do know they got closed down for health issues only a month after opening?”

“Yeah, but I didn't know the place was run by the most scummy chef on the planet did I?” Jack retorted.

“Nope, I suppose not, carry on.”

“Then I was going to take you dancing, and not just on a rooftop with Glen Miller playing from my wrist strap.”

“That would make a change, although I can't see you dancing to anything else but it would have been fun to find out if you can.”

“Hey, I can do all sorts of dancing!” Jack protested making Ianto chuckle.

“And after that?”

“Take you back to your flat and worship your body.” Jack replied as he placed his hands on Ianto's hips and pulled him closer.

“Sounds like it would have been a great way to celebrate my birthday, but you don't need to do all that for my half birthday.” Ianto rolled his crotch against Jack's.

“Just the dinner then, or maybe the dancing?” Jack suggested grinning.

“I'd rather you worshipped my body, in my head I can see your mouth, lips and tongue exploring every inch of me, tasting me until I come so hard I forget my name.” Ianto replied breathless at the thought.

“Now, this minute?” Jack asked as he wound his arms around Ianto's neck and kissed his lips softly.

“Now you're talking crazy, no way while that lot are still down there.” Ianto indicated the hub below through the glass wall.

Jack led Ianto towards the hatch in the floor and kissed him hard as he cupped his erection through the fabric of his trousers causing Ianto to let out a small moan of pleasure.

Jack activated his comms and spoke to the rest of the team. “Time to go, see you, bye.”

“Now lets see if we can both get a little crazy.” Jack grinned.

As Ianto lay back on the bed and Jack began to suck his big toe Ianto moaned softly and murmured. “Define crazy.”

The End.


End file.
